Éxtasis
by Nymph Malfoy
Summary: Y fue entonces que Lucius Malfoy conoció el sabor de la gloria.


**Disclmaimer:** _los personajes mencionados pertenecen a la reina Rowling, yo solo me he aventurado a jugar con ellos un poco._

 **Lo prometido es deuda y he aquí un pequeño obsequio para Mac, alias la Lucius Severus Black. Espero te guste y una disculpa por demorarme en publicarlo :v**

* * *

Estás exhausto, cargando el peso del orgullo y los errores sobre tus hombros. Sabías perfectamente que corrías el riesgo de equivocarte y, aún así, preferiste escuchar a tu linaje que te pedía a gritos que tus acciones te llevaran a lo más alto; el querer conquistar el mundo mágico a lado del Señor Tenebroso sin duda acarreaba conflictos y victorias, pero te dejaste llevar por el sabor efímero de la gloria.

Todo acto lleva su consecuencia y la tuya, sin embargo, fue peor de lo que imaginaste. Tu familia calló en desgracia cuando manchaste el apellido que con tanto empeño puliste a lo largo de los años; tu esposa dejó de ser aquella rosa blanca y se marchitó por el dolor de verte tras los muros de Azkaban. Y Draco, la víctima principal de tus errores, pues el chico lleva consigo una misión que más que traerle la gloria eterna y el favoritismo del Señor Oscuro, es un castigo por tu cobardía. Pero entonces apareció Severus Snape y salvó el alma de tu único hijo; cuanta dicha trajo tal acción, puesto que el joven mago estaba a salvo, tu esposa podía respirar tranquilamente al saber que el peligro sobre la familia había desaparecido y que tú, con ayuda de Snape y compañía, lograste salir de aquella temible y fría prisión. A pesar de ello, Lucius Malfoy tiene dentro de sí tanta vergüenza y amargura tras esa falsa apariencia de una superioridad que se esfumó.

Lucius, Lucius, lo sabes bien. La oscuridad te envuelve y opaca tu corazón; el miedo te hace perder todo rastro de cordura y la inferioridad que sientes al saberte un perdedor, te aqueja hasta en las sombras que te susurran al oído tus pecados y no me refiero al fracaso que tus misiones han resultado sino a un secreto tan oscuro como tu alma misma, una característica que tu eterno héroe posee también. Sí, una vez más Severus Snape te rescata del sufrimiento y te conduce entre la oscuridad a conocer la gloria misma.

Todo comenzó una noche en la que decidiste buscarle una vez más, rogándole qun protegiera a Draco después de haber fallado en su misión. Él se limitó a mirarte con sus oscuros ojos llenos de frialdad y no respondía ante tus súplicas.

—Jamás te he pedido favor alguno, Severus— te levantas y te paras delante de él con firmeza—. ¿Quieres oro? Te daré lo que sea necesario a cambio de la seguridad de Draco y de Narcissa.

Deja la copa de whisky de elfo a un lado y se levanta sin musitar palabra alguna. La luz de las velas provoca que el cabello grasiento asemeje a una danza tenebrosa, a pesar de eso, Lucius permanece con la cabeza en alto frente a frente.

—Severus, pensé que sentías aprecio por mí y mi familia. En más de una ocasión has demostrado tu favoritismo hacia Draco y él mismo ha mencionado su predilección hacia ti— continúas buscando palabras adecuadas para convencerle, pero temes que sea un fracaso más en tu lista—. Es...

Snape levanta una mano con un movimiento elegante y se acerca más a ti, al grado que su respiración se siente más cercana a tu rostro y puedes apreciar aquellos ojos negros.

—No intentes comprarme, Malfoy. No me es necesario el dinero—gira sobre sus talones y su mirada yace perdida hacia el fuego de la chimenea—. Hay un precio que valoro más que el oro mismo.

Caminas hacia el mago con aprensión, rogándole a los cielos que su respuesta sea afirmativa.

—Me alegra, Severus, que el valor de la amistad que nos respalda es más valiosa para ti.

—En efecto— responde instantáneamente y deja de darte la espalda para mirarte fijamente—. La amistad y...quizá, sí me lo permites...el deseo.

Antes de que respondas un calor abrasador se apodera de ti, puesto que los labios de Snape mordisquean los tuyos con violencia. Es extraño pero no te detienes, es como si en tu interior siempre soñaste con encender esa chispa que se convierte en un infierno entre los dos. Correspondes tal gesto besando su cuello; tras tomar una bocanada de aire, Severus Snape se abalanza con fiereza y terminas tendido en el sofá mientras sientes como el calor se extiende por todo tu ser. Ya no son simples mordiscos, se tratan de besos cargados de pasión que danzan al compás de sutiles gemidos, los cuales se incrementan conforme las ropas caen al suelo. Suspiras y te sientes avergonzado por un momento cuando te percatas que ambos están como los dioses los trajeron al mundo, pero no te importa, el deseo puede más que cualquier cosa y te lanzas al ataque nuevamente. Lo besas, recorres su cuerpo y te deslizas hasta un rincón prohibido donde él te responde con bruscas caricias que lanzan chispas y te llevan a la gloria; gritas de placer cuando con un movimiento suave con sus manos, logran que toques el cielo y, después, se apodera una vez más de tu cuerpo cuando te embestió con pasión. Al final, tus labios se posan sobre los suyos y le ruegas una vez más que sea tuyo por un momento, pues el sabor de lo prohibido te llevó a conocer el éxtasis total.

Y así, a pesar del temor y la tristeza, cada noche él se convierte en el héroe que te rescata de una vida atormentada. Te susurra al oído la grandeza que aún habita en ti y te inyecta un dejo de esperanza, puesto que insiste en que algún día recuperarás el lugar que te corresponde en el mundo mágico. Mientras aquel dia llegue, tú permanecerás visitando su lecho sediento de placer.


End file.
